Final Fantasy X: The Lost Chronicles
by Vela Cruze
Summary: Yevon has more secrets. Yuna and the others soon discover the secret of the missing High Summoner Stella. Why was her pilgrimage covered up? Read and find out. Read and review please.
1. The Beginning

The sun shone brightly over the beautiful landscape of Spira. Children's careless chatter could be heard among many other miscellaneous noises. Yuna and her former Guardians were traveling leisurely down the road to Macalania Temple.

"Did Baralai make any mention of what this was about?" Wakka asked catching up with Yuna.

"Nope. He just said it was a surprise and to bring my guardians."

"We're missing one." Tidus said, looking over the familiar faces.

"I'm sure Sir Auron is watching proudly from the Farplane." Lulu said smiling and nodding.

"Come on let's see what's going on." Rikku said scurrying down the road. The entourage arrived in a short amount of time. "Ah, it's got that new temple smell to it." Rikku said running forward and smelling the air.

"Yeah, The Machine Faction, The Youth League, and New Yevon did a good job with this, ya?" Wakka crossed his arms and looked around

"Baralai, Gippal, Nooj? Where are you guys?" Yuna yelled as they emerged from the side chamber, "What's going on? What do you have to show me?"

"Baralai, Gippal, move the cover." Nooj said pointing to the white sheet.

Obeying their captain's orders, they removed the sheet revealing the beginnings of statue. Though it was still incomplete one could tell it was of Yuna. "It's for you High Summoner Yuna." Baralai said smiling.

"Yeah we figured it was about time one was put up." Gippal added.

She covered her mouth with her hand, "It's beautiful." She remarked excitedly.

"Not as beautiful as the original." Tidus said wrapping his arms around Yuna's waist. He rested his head on her back. Noticing another sheet, Tidus released Yuna, "Hey what's this?" He asked walking over to it.

"Oh that's anther Statue we're working on." Nooj explained.

"It's of High Summoner Stella." Baralai said walking up and removing the sheet.

"But I'm the last High Summoner. Who is Stella?"

"She was the Summoner that defeated Sin before your father."

"Oh you're wrong, Nooj that was Sir Garet."

"Well according to Maester Mika's records, Sir Garet was Lady Stella's Guardian." Baralai said.

"What records?" Kimahri demanded.

"I found them in Maester Mika's room. Apparently he kept detailed records of all the Summoners who defeated Sin when he became Maester."

"Why have I never heard of this Stella?" Yuna asked.

"It's not surprising. Not many people knew about her. And that was because…."

"She was an Al Bhed." The shaky voice said that everyone immediately recognized.

"Maechen!" Yuna and Rikku exclaimed happily.

"My lady." He bowed politely.

"Gramps, I thought you went to the Farplane."

"It seems that I have just one more story to tell." Maechen said smiling, "And how I do love stories. Would you like to hear the story of The Lost Summoner?"

The group looked around at each other then agreed. They settled on the steps leading to the Cloister of Trials and Maechen began his story:

"If I remember correctly Sin returned the day Stella was…"

-Stella's Story-

The morning sun shone brightly through the slightly parted curtains of Stella's bedroom. The twenty year old stirred as the bright light struck her face. "Stella, wake up! Breakfast!" her uncle's voice carried into her bedroom, waking her completely from her slumber. She sat up and stretched. Pulling her quilt away from her legs, she went to the mirror. Rubbing her swirling blue eyes, she examined her reflection. "Eww…" her face twisted in pretend disgust. Her long blonde tresses were tousled and tangled about her head. She immediately remedied that problem with her silver brush. After her hair was finally fixed, she got dressed and went downstairs.

"Good Morning Uncle!" She said happily kissing his cheek.

"You're in a cheerful mood, Stella." Marcus said as she sat beside him.

"I'm leaving today, remember?" She said taking a few big bites at once.

"Of course I remember. First time you have left on your own since you came to live with me. Slow down. You're going to choke if you keep eating like that."

"I've got to hurry and finish up before the ship bound for Kilika leaves. I don't want to miss it." She said taking another big bite. In a matter of minutes her plate was clean and she placed it in the sink, "I'm all packed and so I guess I'm off."

"Be careful Stella. It may be The Calm but there is always a danger present."

"Yes Uncle."

She smiled happily and walked out of the room. "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

Stella held her head high as she made her way through the city. The people around her whispering things behind her back, but she didn't care. She knew she was among the most hated race in Spira. She walked up to the S.S. Winno, "I have a ticket to board this boat." She said showing him her ticket.

"I don't want your kind on my boat." The captain said pushing her away.

Stella was about to protest when suddenly a rush of people ran off the boat past her.

"What's going on?" The captain demanded of one of his crew members.

"It's Sin sir! It has returned." The crew member said running into the city.

Stella watched curiously as the fin rose out of the water. This was the first time she had ever run into Sin. Terror rose into her stomach and she turned and ran. The city was in turmoil as people were in a mad dash to find shelter. Stella burst into her uncle's home crying.

"Stella what's the matter?"

"Sin! Sin ec lusa!" She cried falling into his arms.

"No…Go to the basement. Stay there until I come get you."

"But Uncle…"

"I am the Captain of the Lucan Crimson Blades; it's my duty to protect the people. Now go!" he yelled running out the door.

She obeyed his order and ran to the basement. The wait seemed like forever but Marcus finally returned. "All right it's safe." He said wrapping his arms around the frighten girl.

"Uncle…"

"Yes dear?"

"I have to…"  
"No! I forbid it!"

"But it's my duty to the people of Spira."

"The People of Spira aren't going to accept you. You're an Al Bhed!"

"I know that!"

"Then why? Why do you want to throw your life away?"

"Even if the rest of Spira won't accept me, my people, I have to do this for them."

"I forbid it Stella."


	2. Besaid

Stella looked up at the white moon as it lit the path in front of her. Her argument with Marcus earlier that day only made her resolve to start her pilgrimage stronger. Spotting the ship bound for Besaid, she boarded it and settled in a room below deck. This was her story and she was going to decide what direction it was going to take.

Stella arrived in Besaid a few days after her argument with her uncle. "He is wrong about this." She thought, trying hard to confirm her decision to do this. She marched toward the temple where a Monk was guarding the entrance. "You're kind aren't welcome here." He said blocking the door.

"My kind? You dare impede a summoner's pilgrimage?"

"You, a summoner? That is blasphemy. Now get out of here!"

"I follow the Teachings of Yevon just as everyone else in Spira. I have the right to pray in this temple. I don't care what happens to me I just want to help the people." She said lowering her head.

The Monk's stern expression soften, "Very well and may Yevon be with you." he said performing the prayer.

Stella's expression quickly changed to one of joy, "Really?"

"Really. Go on." He moved aside, clearing the way for Stella to enter.

"Thank you." she smiled and performed the prayer.

She walked into the temple and the whispers began.

"What's an Al Bhed doing here?"

"She will bring Yevon's displeasure for sure."

Stella shook her head and walked up to the Cloister of Trials. "You can't go in. Summoners and Guardians only." A villager shouted angrily.

"But I-I am a summoner."

"Liar! Yevon would never allow your kind to become a summoner."

"I only want to help."

"We don't need your help!"

"Stop it now! Would you bring Yevon's wrath by stopping a summoner from completing her duty?" The Monk from before said entering the temple.

"But sir, she's an Al Bhed, a heathen."

"And she is still a summoner, a gift from Yevon. Al Bhed or not."

"How can you tell?"

"Her eyes, they burn with resolve. The fire and determination of a summoner is in her eyes. Now let her pass."

"Thank you again." Stella said smiling. The monk nodded and she entered the cloisters.

Several hours later, Stella emerged from the cloisters and was met by the monk.

"So my Lady Summoner…"

"I am a fully fledged summoner." She smiled weakly.

"My Lady I can't help but notice that you do not have a guardian."

"I don't need one. I'll be fine."

"But I must object my lady. How will you protect yourself?"

"My Aeons."

The commotion outside disrupted their conversation. They ran outside to see a crowd had gathered around a young man that appeared to be a few years older than Stella.

"Heathen!" a villager shouted at the boy.

"Get out of our village before you bring Yevon's displeasure." Another yelled.

The man stumbled toward the village's exit as the villagers chased him away. "I didn't want your help anyway!" he yelled turning and walking away.

"Thank you so much for your kindness. But I have to go now." Stella said quickly to the monk. She ran to catch up with the young man, "Hey! Wait!" She touched his arm and he whirled around. His dark eyes burned with anger and his black hair was matted to his head. "Oh you came to yell at me too?" he asked burying his hands into his pockets.

"No. I know how it feels for people to yell at you. You're not from around here are you?"

"Finally someone has noticed. No I'm not. I'm Garet by the way."

"Stella. If you're not from around Besaid, then where are you from?"

"Zanarkand."

Stella stopped walking and gave Garet a confused look, "No wonder the villagers yelled at you. You're running around telling people you're from the sacred ruins. Don't do that anymore!"

"Sacred…Ruins? Are you sure we're talking about the same Zanarkand?"

"There was only one Zanarkand in Spira. And Sin destroyed it almost one thousand years ago."

It was Garet's turn to stop walking, "Sin?" Sin was that thing that brought him to Spira wasn't it?

"Yes Sin. Don't you tell me you don't anything about Sin?"

Garet shook his head.

"Did Sin's toxins get to you? That can make you say loopy things."

"No I don't think so. Tell me more about Sin."

"A long time ago there was a war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. Zanarkand was losing. Legend has it that when Soldiers from Bevelle climbed Mt. Gagazet, all they saw was rubble of a once great city."

Garet shook his head again, "This can't be my Zanarkand. My Zanarkand has life and people and blitzball. It's not ruins."

Stella smiled as a wonderful idea blossomed in her mind, "Come with me. I am on my way to Zanarkand and I need a guardian."

"What's a guardian?"

"I need someone to protect me on my pilgrimage."

"Pilgrimage?"

Stella sighed and began her explanation.

"Mika!" Marcus yelled as he entered the temple in Bevelle. Several Warrior Monks emerged and pointed their weapons until they realized who he was. "Oh Captain Marcus."

"Where's Mika?" Marcus demanded.

"Here I am, Marcus." Mika walked into the room and greeted Marcus.

"I need a favor."

"All you have to do is ask."

"Stella. I need your help. I want you to stop her."

"Stop her from doing what?"

"Don't play games with me Mika. You know Stella's a summoner."

"Why do you want to stop your half-niece?"

"How did you know Stella was my half-niece?"

"Your Al Bhed mother was a summoner was she not?"

"Yes but what she does have to do with anything?"

"She quit her pilgrimage when she discovered she was pregnant with your stepsister, right?"

"Yes…How do you know all of this?"

"You're uncle."

"My uncle told you my mother married after my father died. I can honestly say that my dad's family wasn't too happy when they found out he had married an Al Bhed. And when he died she married my stepfather, an Al Bhed." He shook his head, "But this has nothing to do with Stella. I want her pilgrimage stopped."

"Why would you want to bring Yevon's disapproval on your family? Summoners are Spira's only hope."

Marcus sighed in anger. There was no use Mika wasn't going to be any help. He was going to have to stop Stella himself.


	3. Kilika Bound

"So basically all I have to do is protect you until we get to Zanarkand?" Garet asked as they boarded the S.S. Liki.

"That's right."

"And I'll get to see for myself what happened to Zanarkand."

"That is also correct."

"So where are we going now?" Garet asked walking toward the left side of the ship and looking out over the water.

"Kilika Port, then we'll head for Luca, where I'm from." She walked up beside him, "What's it like in your Zanarkand?" she asked.

"The buildings are squished together and at night it's like an ocean of light when they light up. People are always around and there's always plenty to do."

"Even at night?"

"Of course, Zanarkand never sleeps."  
Stella sighed and looked back over the water, "A world without Sin must be a beautiful world. Being able to go to sleep at night without worrying if it will attack you in your sleep."

"What about Spira?"

"All of us look forward to The Calm. We hope each time a new one starts that it will last forever. But it never does and a Summoner's duty resumes."

"So what, Sin keeps coming back?"

"Yeah. But the teachings state that we can be rid of Sin when we have atoned for our sins."

"But is that really fair? Sin keeps coming back and punishing people for something some people did a long time ago…"

They continued talking as two crew members walked up behind them, "What is she doing here?" one asked pointing to Stella.

They turned around and looked at them. "She's the reason Sin attacked Luca."

"Hey lay off. She hasn't done anything to any of you." Garet said standing protectively in front of Stella.

"Why are you protecting this Al Bhed? Her race uses the forbidden machina! They're the reason Sin keeps coming back."

"Well I'm not sure what an Al Bhed is but I know I am a guardian and I won't let you hurt my summy-ner."

"An Al Bhed a summoner? Don't make me laugh. Sin would soon destroy us all before Yevon would allow and Al Bhed Summoner."

Suddenly, the water and ship began shaking violently. Stella lost her balance and fell back into Garet's arms, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so." She regained her balance and looked over the edge of the boat.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

To answer his question one of the passengers yelled out "SIN!"

"No." Stella whispered as Sin rose out of the water.

"This is your fault!" A crew member yelled pointing to Stella.

Sinspawn landed on the deck of the ship, "Stella, stand clear!" Garet yelled raising his bow at one of spawn. He unleashed an arrow and it disappeared into a swirl of pyreflies. He unleashed a series of arrows but more Sinspawn appeared in their place. The boat then capsized sending all of the passengers into the water. Stella struggled against the pull of the current but she could feel herself slipping under. Garet wrapped his around her waist and pulled her to the surface. "Stella? Stella, are you all right?"

Stella coughed then opened her eyes, "What happened?"

"Sin attacked and turned the boat over. A lot of the people didn't make it." He said standing.

"No, the village!" she got up ran for the village. The men were pulling the last of the bodies out of the water.

"No…" She walked forward, "I am the Summoner Stella, please permit me to perform The Sending."

"My Lady Summoner, we fear they may become fiends please guide them to the Farplane." One villager begged.

Stella gripped her staff and walked over to the lifeless bodies and began dancing. Garet watched on as Stella danced the Sending, completely mystified. "What's a sending?" he asked a nearby villager.

"Are you kidding?"

"No…"

"A sending sends the dead to the Farplane. If a summoner doesn't send them they could very well become fiends."

Garet's eyes traveled back to Stella. The pyreflies that were swirling around her added to the strange beauty surrounding her. That was the moment Garet fell in love with her. When she finally stopped dancing she ran up to Garet, "Did I do okay?" she asked hopefully.

"That's the first time I've ever seen a sending but you're the best at it." He said smiling.

"Stella…" they both turned and to see a young woman standing before them.

"Mia? Oh Garet, this is Mia, my cousin. What are you doing here?"

"I heard a rumor in Bevelle about an Al Bhed summoner. I just had to find you. I want to become your Guardian."


	4. Noah and Kilika Temple

"I would love to have you with us, Mia." Stella said, performing the prayer.

"Just don't do that to me anymore. You know us Al Bhed are all heathens after all."

Stella smiled and nodded, "All right shall we move on to Kilika Temple then?"

The formed party and the newest member, Mia, began making their way to Kilika Temple. Stella walked ahead of the other two as Mia caught Garet's arm. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Garet. Stella's Guardian…or something like that."

"Thank you for taking care of my baby cousin, but your services is no longer required."

"Garet, Mia, come on." Stella yelled from the entrance of Kilika Woods.

"As soon as we get to Luca, I want you to beat it." Mia said releasing his arm and catching up with Stella.  
Garet looked confused but caught up with the girls. As they neared the entrance to the woods the group was stopped by two warrior monks, "The road to the temple is closed."  
"But I'm a summoner."  
"No exceptions. I'm sorry.

"Since when did Yevon allow Al Bhed summoners, anyway?" The other guard commented.

"Why is the road closed anyway?" Mia asked, ignoring the remark.

"Increased fiend activity, I'm sorry lady but you gotta go."

"Let us take care of it." Mia said, "We can handle a few fiends."

The guards exchanged a glance and quickly declined the offer. "What you don't think we can handle it?" Garet asked crossing his arms.

"These aren't minor fiends. This is Lord Ochu. He isn't a joke."

"We've got a summoner on our side. We'll be fine."

"I'm sorry we can't…"

"Let them pass." The owner of the new voice emerged from the woods. He was a warrior monk that looked to be about Garet's age. He had beautiful green eyes and black hair.

"But Captain…"

"I said let them through. We will take any help we can get right now. Besides Lord Ochu **_is_** a minor fiend compared to Sin."

The guard sighed and moved aside. "Thank you, sir." Stella said performing the prayer.

"Don't mention it. I've heard a lot about you. Word is spreading quickly about the Al Bhed summoner."

Stella smiled, "I'm Stella. And these are my guardians Garet and Mia.

"Noah, Captain of the Kilika Temple Warrior Monks."

"I gotta ask why you let us through. I thought Yevon's followers hated us Al Bhed." Mia asked glancing at the guards at the entrance.

"Well we do have to look after our own right?" He said winking.

That's when Stella and Mia noticed they way his eyes swirled, the identifying mark of an Al Bhed. "Ah, ra'c uha uv ic." Mia said happily.

"What did she say?" Garet asked.

"He's one of us. He's Al Bhed." Stella translated.

"Be careful as you get through the woods. It's relatively safe at the temple though."

"I'd feel much better if you lead us through." Mia said walking up to him.

"Ooh somebody has a crush." Stella whispered to Garet who smiled.

"Well I don't see why not. It'll only take a few hours. Follow me."

"Gladly." Mia said walking beside him. They had been walking along for a little while when Stella stepped on a vine. A loud screech rang out through the forest. "Stand back this could get messy." Noah said. And it got messy quickly. Using it's free tentacle, the Ochu grabbed Stella. She screamed, "Help me!"

"Stella!" Garet, Mia, and Noah yelled at once. It lumbered off into the woods carrying Stella.

"Come on guys we've got to go after her." Garet yelled.

"No! Are you crazy? If we just charged after lord Ochu we're gonna get thrashed. We need a decent plan of attack and luckily I've got a few antidotes for the poison." Noah said as he paced a few steps.

"I need to save Stella. What more do I need to know?" he said running after the plant.

He spotted it a few feet away. Stella was still wrapped up in Lord Ochu's tentacles. "Stella."

"Wait. I'm her guardian too. Let me help." Mia said.

"Let me help too. I've got an idea. Considering I noticed you were carrying around a bow, you're an archer right?"

"The best in Zanarkand…"  
Noah gave Garet a suspicious look, "Right. Anyway if you can get him to put Stella down then Mia and I can take his tentacles out. Can you do that?"

"Of course."

"When I give you the signal, you run in and grab Stella, got it?"

Garet nodded and took position behind a tree. He readied an arrow and unleashed it. It pierced the Ochu's tentacle causing it to drop Stella. "Ready Mia?"

"I was born ready!" She brandished her sword, a red and black longsword.

"All right let's do this." Noah pulled out his own weapon, a moogle.

Mia ran forward and quickly sliced through the tentacle. The ochu screeched in pain and turned on Mia. It whipped it's tentacle at her but she quickly dodged, "Fire!" Noah yelled unleashing his fire spell and burning away the other tentacle, "Garet Now! Get Stella!" Garet ran from his hiding place and scooped Stella up. Once He got her a safe distance away he checked her for injuries, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah." She said shaking her head.

Mia ran over to Noah, "Did Garet get her?"

"Yep. Now let's say you and me take care of this overgrown weed?"

"I've got a better idea. Stella! Summon an Aeon!"

"You got it." She said walking up to them. She raised her arms and spun around. The symbols signifying Valefor's presence appeared beneath Stella's feet. She tapped the ground around her with her staff. The Aeon materialized and landed behind Stella. "Sick em Valefor!" She said pointing to the plant.

Valefor obeyed her summoner's command and attacked quickly. Her Sonic Wings attack was all it took to dissolve Lord Ochu into a swirl of pyreflies. "Glad that's over." Mia said sinking to the ground.

"Me too." Stella sighed and smiled at Garet, "Garet are you all right?"

He had a dazed look on his face, "That was so cool!" he said lifting her up and spinning her around.

"Really?"

"Of course, I had never seen anything like it."

"Let's get to the temple while we still can." Noah said leading the way.

Mia walked up the stairs and looked in amazement at the temple before her. "I've never seen the temples this close before." She said looking around at the statues.

"Now you know how I feel." Garet said laughing and walking behind Stella, "So Stella how many more temples are there anyway?"

"Well, there's Djose, Macalania, then Bevelle."

"Then we go to Zanarkand?"

"Yep-yep."

"I don't suppose we could just skip all that could we?"  
"Nope for me to complete my training I must pray at all the temples."

"Go on into the Cloisters hurry now." Noah ordered pointing to the temple entrance.

As they neared the entrance, Mia looked around at the villagers. They seemed almost unaware of their presence. "I wonder why they aren't yelling at us."

"Well probably because of Noah. He is after all Captain of Kilika Temple Warrior Monks. They're probably used to having one around. So what's two more? Come on."

They entered the Cloister of Trials and Garet immediately announced his confusion, "What the heck are we supposed to do in here?"

"The Cloisters must be solved to prove our worthiness to receive the Aeon here."

"There are more of these isn't there?"

"You bet, one in every temple."

"Great…"  
"Let's get started; the sooner we finish the trials the sooner we can get out of here." Mia said picking up the first sphere.

After a few hours the trio walked out of the cloisters and was greeted by Noah, "So how did it go?"

"Good."

"Did you get your Aeon?"

"Yep."

"Well I guess you'll be leaving now huh?" he said obviously disappointed, "well I hope I see you again." He began walking toward the doors but Stella's voice stopped him.

"Noah, I want you to come with us…as my guardian. What do you say?"

"Yeah Noah, I'm sure the trip will be even more interesting with you around." Garet said smiling.

"Come with us." Mia pleaded.

"Wedge!" Noah called.

"Yes Captain?"

"You're in charge until further notice."

"Yes Sir!"

The soldier returned to his post as Noah turned to his new friends, "All right let's motor."

"Are you sure you can just leave like that?"

"Yeah. I'll have a message sent to Bevelle as soon as we reach Luca."

"Well the boat to Luca won't wait for us forever let's go." Stella said leading the way out of the temple.

"Hey Garet…Listen, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You're doing fine and I'm sure Stella wants to keep you around. And well…so do I."

"Thanks Mia."

"Mia, Garet I just said the boat won't wait let's pick the lead up." Stella said sticking her head back into the temple.

"We're coming!" They said in unison and running for the door.


	5. Luca Revisted

"Welcome to Luca." Stella announced. They had arrived just as the town was waking up. Construction crews were still working to repair the damage from Sin's attack. "What happened here?" Mia asked astonished.

"Sin attacked about 5 days ago." She walked toward the town's square, "Uncle Marcus and the Crimson Blades fought Sin off but it managed to take half of the town with it."

Garet looked around the town. The townspeople looked so miserable. "Come on. We can rest at our uncle's place before we move on the Mi'ihen Highroad." Mia said leading the way. Marcus's butler answered the door immediately after Mia's second knock. "Miss Mia…Miss Stella right this way; Master Marcus is in the parlor." They followed him into the parlor. "Uncle!" Mia and Stella yelled together.

"Girls!" He jumped from his chair and hugged his nieces, "How have you been? Stella I'm so glad you're safe. I thought I told you couldn't become a summoner! You snuck out of the house and became one anyway. You're so stubborn just like your mother."

Stella lowered her head and smiled, "I'm sorry about that."

"Who's this?" Marcus asked pointing to Noah and Garet.

"Oh these are my guardians, Noah and Garet."

"Are you ladies hungry? Head on into the kitchen and get something to eat." Once they were out of earshot, Marcus turned to the boys. "So you two are guarding my niece?"  
"Yes sir." Garet said, "I've been with Stella since she left Besaid."  
"I just joined up with them in Kilika. I'm Noah, Captain of the Kilika Temple Warrior Monks."

"I've heard about you…You're a good fighter."

"Best black mage in the ranks." He replied proudly.

Marcus smiled and nodded, "You should look into joining the Crimson Blades. Or actually we're the Crusaders now. Name change went through about two days ago."

"I don't think I would be good enough to join the Crimson Blades or Crusaders."

"Sure you would." Stella and Mia returned munching happily on their snacks, "Are you spending the night?" he asked them.

"We really should head for the Mi'ihen Highroad." Stella said looking at her guardians.

"Oh come on Stella. The Highroad isn't going anywhere."

"All right Uncle. We'll stay the night."

"Great, I'll have rooms prepared for all of you." Marcus said leaving the room.

"Go explore the town. Dinner won't be served until 7:00 anyway." Stella said shooing the boys away. Noah and Garet looked at each other and shrugged. "I'm going down to dock 4. Come get me when dinner is ready, okay Mia?"

Once Mia was alone, she quickly ran to find Marcus. "So how is the plan working out?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to her alone. But from what I gather, she's not wavering."

"Have you spoken with any of the other Al Bhed?"

"Yeah they're gonna get her at the next temple in Djose."

"Try to talk to her before hand. If there are no changes go ahead with the plan."

"Yes Uncle."

Stella leaned back on her arms as she looked up at the stars. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "It's nice out here." Garet said sitting down beside her.

She sat up and opened her eyes, "Um yeah. This was always my favorite spot. It's the seldom used dock so not a lot people come here. I can sit and think. This is where I was when I decided to become a summoner. Is Zanarkand like this?"

"Does that mean you believe me?"

"Um…maybe. There are a lot of things I do not understand but…"

"But?"

"Pameaja eh dra ihpameajypme."

"What?"

Stella smiled, "Believe in the unbelievable. My grandmother always told me that."

"I heard you and Mia talking like that on the boat. What is that?"

"It's the Al Bhed language. I hardly ever talk in it. Mostly when I'm angry or frustrated."

"Can you teach me?"

"I can try. Here say this: Hela du saad oui."

"Helly do sad wee…"

Stella giggled, "No like this: Hela du saad oui."

"Hello dud sad we? Like that?"

She scratched her head, "Maybe you should ask Uncle Marcus to help you. I'm not a very good teacher."

"Ah it's all right. I'm sure if I listen to you and Mia long enough, I'll pick up on it pretty quickly."

She nodded and smiled up at him. They remained silent for a while until Stella spoke again, "You never answered my question."

"Oh about Zanarkand?"

"Yeah."

"The best time of day is just when the sun's setting. It's so pretty. It goes from red to bright orange almost like it's on fire. I always went down to the beach and watched it."

"I would love to see it."

"Hey maybe we can go after you finish your pilgrimage. I can show you around and we can watch the sunset together."

Stella didn't reply; she just continued watching the stars, "Was there anyone special to you in Zanarkand?"

"Um…no not really. All the family I have is my sister and her little boy Jecht. My parents were killed a few months after my sister was born and as for a girlfriend. Forget about it. I was too wrapped up in my blitzball career to have time for a girlfriend."

"What happened the day you came to Spira?"

"I was out practicing Blitz with Jecht, when this little kid in purple showed up. The world around me froze. And it was just me and that kid. He said 'we've been dreaming for so long. Are you the one who will stop our dreaming?' It was really weird. That's when Sin attacked us. That kid touched my arm and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was here in Spira. I looked everywhere for that kid. I hoped he could send me back but I couldn't find him. Then I met you."

Stella smiled, "Great timing huh?"  
He nodded, "I don't know that much about this place but I can't help but notice people hate you, Mia, and even Noah. Why is that?"

"Because we're Al Bhed."

"That doesn't mean anything though does it? I mean you have five fingers and five toes like everyone else. What makes you so different?"

"My people use the forbidden machina-machines-and that goes against Yevon's Teachings."

"But I saw that this place is filled with machina. Is it really so bad to use it?"

"Yevon decides which machina we may use and which we may not."

"Does Yevon decide when you eat and take a piss too?"

"Garet…Yevon has been our only hope for all these years. You shouldn't say bad things like that."

"Garet…There you are. Oh hi Stella. Dinner's ready if you guys are hungry." Noah said walking up to the couple.

"Great. I'm starving." Garet stood and touched Stella's shoulder, "You coming?"

"Yeah. I'll be there in a second." She said turning her head back to the water.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Go ahead. I'll catch up."

"All right I'll wait for you in front of the stadium."

"Okay." She said as she watched Noah and Garet walk away.


	6. Belgemine and The Highroad

"Garet wake up! We're leaving!" Mia shouted into his room. Garet groaned and pulled his blanket over his head, "Get up now!"

He stretched and yawned, "We're leaving already? What about breakfast?"

"It's after noon. You slept through breakfast. Now get dressed and come on."

He rolled out of bed and within ten minutes he was dressed. He went downstairs where he found Stella hugging her uncle goodbye, "Good Afternoon sleepyhead." She said when she spotted him.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. We can still make it to the Travel Agency before dark."

Marcus and Mia exchanged a discreet glance and he nodded. "Come on ladies we're losing light." Mia said walking out the door.

The other three followed suit, "You three take care of Stella. If you don't I'll kill you!" Marcus said as he watched them disappear around the corner. "Whoa…this place is full of people!" Garet said completely astonished by the sight.

"Yep this is the Mi'ihen Highroad. It connects Luca with Djose." Stella explained.

"Djose?"

"It's where the next temple is. Come on." She walked along the worn path and stopped in front of a statue. "That's Lord Mi'ihen."

"He founded the Crimson Blades or Crusaders now."

"When was this?"

"I'd say about 500 years ago." The voice an old man explained.

"Who are you old guy?" Mia asked.

"Forgive me I am Maechen."

"Maechen?"

"I'm a scholar of sorts. I heard the curious rumors of an Al Bhed summoner. And I had to see it for myself."

"That's me. I'm Stella." She said walking forward and extending her hand.

"Then is a day I shall always remember. And maybe one day I'll be able to share your story with others." He said taking her hand in his. He nodded his head then began walking back to Luca. "What a strange man…" Stella said, "Well shall we continue?"

They continued down the path passing people who had no problem whispering about the summoner and her entourage. Many of the people didn't keep their comments to themselves. "Go home!"

"We don't want you!"

Stella merely held her head high and ignored them. Her guardians on the other hand were getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Garet exploded when a nearby guy tossed a rock at Stella. "Hey what's your problem?" He shouted.

"She's a nuisance!" the man shouted defensively.

"Was she bothering you?"

"Garet just let it go okay." Stella said tugging at his arm.

"No…I just…"

"It's okay. I'm okay. Just let it go."

Garet gave the passerby another glare then followed his summoner down the path.

The sun was setting as they reached the Travel Agency. "Thank god. I was tired of all that walking." Noah said stretching.

"Maybe tomorrow we can rent some chocobos." Stella said walking up to the agency door, "We'll rest here for the night and head out to Djose tomorrow." She said before disappearing inside.

Noah spied the cliff and took seat to watch the sunset. "Are you one of the guardians of Lady Stella?" said a voice from behind him.

He whirled around and spotted a woman standing behind him. "Are you here to hurt her?"

"Of course not. My name is Belgemine. I'm a summoner too. I would like to challenge Stella."

"Challenge her to what?"

"A battle of the Aeons." Stella said walking up to them. "I heard you talking and wanted to know what was going on."

"So you're the Al Bhed? This truly proves summoners are no pawns of Yevon. Always remember that the Fayth give summoners their powers not the teachings, temples, or maesters all right Stella?"

She nodded, "Thank you for the advice, Lady Belgemine."

"So shall we begin our little contest?"

"I'm ready."

Noah ran to the travel agency and got Garet and Mia. "You guys have to see this." They walked outside and watched the two women battle Aeons. "If all of your Aeons lose you do know that your pilgrimage will end?" Belgemine explained.

"I understand. Let's do this."

"Very well." Belgemine summoned Ifrit, "Choose your Aeon well summoner."

Stella inhaled and summoned Valefor. "Valefor use Blizzard on Ifrit!"

Valefor's Blizzard spell caused only minimal damage. Ifrit retaliated by using Meteor Strike. "Valefor use shield now!" Stella ordered. The Aeon landed behind her and protectively wrapped her wings around her summoner. "And now use Sonic Wings!" Stella yelled. She lifted into the air and Sonic Winged Ifrit. He fell back surprised, but recovered quickly and used the spell Fire on Valefor. Valefor shook off the attack with minimal damage, "All right Valefor, attack." She swooped down and attacked Ifrit with her talons. Ifrit fell back and slowly dissolved into a swirl of pyreflies. "Stop. That is enough." Belgemine nodded, "You are quite a summoner. But I wouldn't expect anything less from the Granddaughter of the would-be high summoner Lea."

"Thank you."

"Well I have my own pilgrimage to continue. Until we meet again, Lady Stella, goodbye." She performed the prayer then began making her way to toward Luca.


	7. Kidnap attempt

"Come on guys! We're almost to Djose!" Stella cried happily, running toward the bridge, "Hurry!"

Garet, Mia, and Noah had to jog to keep up with Stella. She was so excited to receive her new Aeon. "Whoa that's the Temple?" Garet said looking around, "Just how the heck are we supposed to get inside? I mean it's covered in rocks."

"Through the door, silly how else? The Lightning Mushroom Rock only opens when a summoner is addressing the Fayth." Stella smiled at him then walked through the door. They were all surprised by what they saw next. About five Al Bhed were in the temple, praying before the statues.

"Fro yna oui rana?" Stella asked shocked.

"Translation please." Garet whispered to Mia.

"She asked why they are here." She replied chewing nervously on her nail.

"Du bnyo du Yevon."

"To pray to Yevon, it seems some of the Al Bhed are coming to Yevon's side. It must surely be a blessing. Praise be to Yevon." Stella performed the prayer toward the Al Bhed, "Well we have a pilgrimage to complete. Guardians let's go."

They followed Stella into the Cloister of Trials. Mia lingered on the steps, "Ec ajanodrehk nayto vun duhekrd (Is everything ready for tonight)?"

"Oac (Yes)."

"Kuut zicd pa nayto (Good just be ready)."

"Mia, come on. Garet and Noah are arguing. We could really use your help." Stella said tugging on her arm.

"I'm coming." She said following her summoner into the trials.

When they finally came out later that evening, Stella immediately found the warrior monk in charge of the temple. "Would it be all right if a summoner and her guardians spend the night here?"

"That's fine, but where are they?"

"I am the Summoner Stella from Luca. My guardians and I would like to spend the night."

"No thanks. The last thing we need is an Al Bhed heathen spending the night in one of Yevon's sacred temples."

"But what about the Al Bhed that were praying here earlier?"

"I ran them out of here as soon as I saw them. Now you're gonna get the same if you don't make yourself scarce." The monk threatened.

Garet, Mia, and Noah stood protectively in front of Stella, "You will not touch her!" Noah snapped.

"Hey I heard about you. You're that Al Bhed warrior monk. Abandoned at the temple. And brought up by the monks there. Yeah. Well I guess if you're with them…"

Noah stared the other monk down angrily, no one else knew about his past. How did this monk in a temple far from his own find out? "So we can stay?" Garet asked.

"Yeah I suppose so. Just don't cause any trouble." He said walking away.

"Thank you so much, sir." Stella smiled, "Well we should leave early tomorrow, so let's get some rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Stella." Noah and Garet said together.

The group separated, Garet and Noah went into one room while Stella and Mia went into another. Mia lay on her side watching Stella, "Hey Stel you asleep?"

"No."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You're an Al Bhed. And most of us don't follow Yevon's teachings."

"I know that. But that's how Uncle Marcus raised me. All I've ever known was Yevon."

"Yeah…The people hate you ya know? They hate us all. Why are you willing to go through with this?"

"I know how much happier Spira will be if I can defeat Sin. If I can make people happy then I know my pilgrimage wasn't a waste."

After a short silence, Mia blurted, "I don't want you to do this. I don't want to lose you!"

Stella merely smiled, "I've known since I was a child what becoming a summoner meant. I have accepted my fate. Goodnight Mia." She yawned then turned her back to Mia.

Mia sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. She lay awake staring at the ceiling until she heard the door open quietly. It was the Al Bhed. They tiptoed over to Stella. Mia turned on her side and listened knowingly. The male Al Bhed covered Stella's mouth, waking her instantly. Mia tried hard to ignore her cousin's muffled cries for the help. The man hoisted Stella over his shoulder and ran out of the room with her. In the boys' room, Garet's sleep was awakened by the noises outside, "Noah?"

"Hm…" Noah replied groggily.

"Get up. Something is going on outside." Garet said getting out off his cot. Noah stumbled after him but they found nothing. "Garet, you woke me up for this? Screw it; I'm going back to bed."

"Wait…Let's at least check on the girls."

"I'm sure they're fine. Come on Garet."

"Not until I check on Stella."

"Fine." He said following him to the girls' room. When Garet peeked inside, he found Stella's cot empty.

"See Noah, I told you something was going on. Mia, where's Stella?" Garet said.

Mia, feigning sleep, yawned, "Relax, she's right…well she was right here."

"Come on you two, we've got to find her." Garet said standing, "Check around the temple grounds. I'll head back to the road."

"No way we stick together. Its dark out and I can provide the proper illumination." Noah said waving his finger. A bit of thunder magic began to sparkle on the tip of his index finger.

"Well while we're standing around arguing about it, Stella could be miles away. Just look!" Garet walked out of the room.

"Pushy…" Mia said sitting up.

"No he's just worried. And honestly so am I. Come on let's help him look."

Armed with their weapons, the guardians headed outside. "Check everywhere." Garet ordered. He walked forward a few steps, "Noah give us some light." He ordered.

"All right, Thunder!" He yelled throwing a bolt into the air. It lit the area up long enough for Garet to see the footprints in the dirt. "Do it again Noah."

"Okay. Thunder!" He threw another bolt into the sky. Garet's eyes quickly followed the path of the footprints. "This way!" He yelled running back toward The Djose Highroad. Noah followed him, occasionally tossing a Thunder spell into the sky lighting their path for a few moments. Mia on the other hand lingered near the temple. Hopefully they hadn't noticed she wasn't following them. "One more time Noah!" Garet yelled arming his bow with an arrow. He cast the spell once more. Garet saw the outline of the Al Bhed's body. "Hey you stop!" He said. The Al Bhed whirled around. Spying Garet and Noah, he carefully lifted Stella and began running away. "Noah I need some light. Make it last this time." Garet said getting on one knee.

"Well I have learned this new spell…"

"I don't care just use it!"

"Oh right. Thundara!" He said gathering the lightening in his hands and throwing it in the sky. This lighting spell lasted long enough for Garet to aim and fire his arrow into the pants of the abductor. The arrow pinned his pant leg into the ground causing him to fall. "Noah, get Stella. I'll take care of this creep."

He walked up to the man and aimed another arrow at him, "You picked the wrong summoner to kidnap." He smirked.

"Garet that's enough." Stella said placing her hand on his shoulder, "This isn't right."

"But he…"

"He was trying to save me."

"Save you? From what?"

"My pilgrimage is dangerous and at the end…"

"Hey look I understand what you mean, but that's what her guardians are for. We're her guardians and it's **_our _**job****to protect her." Garet said kneeling down and removing the arrow from his pants.

"Oui vuum! Stella femm tea ev fa tuh'd cdum drec bemknesyka (You fool! Stella will die if we don't stop this pilgrimage!)!"

Garet turned to Stella, "What did he say?"

"Nothing it's nothing. Oui haat du ku (You need to go)."

"Stella…"

"Zicd ku huf (Just go now)!"

The Al Bhed got up and disappeared into the night. "That was weird."

"Yeah…hey where's Mia?" Stella asked looking around.

"She might've got left behind. It was dark after all." Garet remarked.

"Let's get back then." She said walking back to the temple. Noah caught her arm, "You didn't tell Garet the truth."

"I know but I can't."

"He deserves to know, ya know."

"Yeah…but it's not that simple."

"Just tell him okay." Noah said catching up with Garet.


	8. Noah's Past

When the group arrived at the temple, they found Mia waiting anxiously outside the doors. "You…found her." She said, almost disappointed.

"Where the heck were you?" Garet demanded.

"I couldn't keep up. I lost track of you two in the dark."

"Well it's okay. Noah and I got the creep who kidnapped Stella. What was that new spell you used, Noah?"

"It's the level two thunder spell. It's stronger and the effects last longer."

Garet rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Well its good thing you knew it. Without it I'm sure my arrow would have totally missed that guy."

Garet turned to the east just in time to catch the first hints of sunrise. "How early were we planning on leaving?"

"I suppose when Stella is ready." Noah remarked turning to his summoner.

Stella had been silent since she rejoined Garet and Noah. "Stella? When do you want to leave?"

She turned to them almost as if she had been startled, "Um right now is good…"

"Are you tired?"

"No…Just preoccupied."

"With what?"

"Just a lot on my mind."

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep so more?"

"No, I'm fine really." She smiled wide to assure her guardians.

"All right. Let's get the rest of our stuff then head out." Garet commanded pointing to the temple. As soon as they had reached the fork in the road, Stella answered Garet's unasked question, "We're heading for the Moonflow next." She said walking toward the new road, "Then we'll cross there and head for Guadosalam."

"Then on to the Thunder Planes." Noah added.

"How much farther to Zanarkand?" Garet whined.

"We still have a ways to go. Come on." Stella said, leading the way down the path.

As they walked along, Mia noticed how lagged Noah seemed. "Hey is something wrong?" she asked walking beside him.

"I was just wondering how that monk knew I had been abandoned at Kilika Temple. No one knew that but the priests who raised me."

"I should think word about you would travel among the clergy fast."

"No, they swore to Yevon that they wouldn't mention my dreadful past."

"You know you can talk to me…"

Noah simply shook his head; this was his secret and he wasn't ready to share it. Mia gave him a longing look, "Noah…well I am here if you ever decide to talk." She said, walking ahead of him. Noah watched her curiously. None of the women in Kilika ever paid much attention to him. Perhaps Mia was only trying to be close to him. Maybe it was time to start opening up. He caught up with Mia and began, "I was born in Home. My parents were tried and true machina-using Al Bhed. Sin had attacked our house and so my parents felt that we should obey the Teachings of Yevon. So we learned them in secret so the other Al Bhed wouldn't know. Then one night we left Home. And we ended up in Bevelle. That was where we were going to begin our life. But as soon as the people found out we were Al Bhed…they attacked us. My parents were taken away from me and I never saw them again. Some of the people thought it may be sacrilege to kill a child so a family took me in. But it didn't last long. Weird things started happening in Bevelle and everyone blamed me so the family I had been living with dumped me at Kilika Temple. I told the monks what had happened and they took me in and raised me."

"Noah, Mia, come on! We'll miss the Shoopuf!" Stella yelled to the couple.

Mia took Noah's hand, "Guys come on!"

"Uh she made me forget what I wanted to say." Mia said hitting her head in frustration.

"Come on let's catch up." Noah said.

Garet fell back on his butt as he looked up at the Shoopuf, "Whoa what the heck is that thing?"

"It's a Shoopuf. Come on let's get on." Stella helped Garet to his feet and with a firm grip on his hand led the way to the Shoopuf.

"Those two seem awful close." Noah noted.

"Yeah, they spend a lot of time together."

"Come on." He said, "Guadosalam here we come."


	9. Noah's past part 2

Garet stretched as they entered the city limits of Guadosalam. "So what is this place?"

"Guadosalam is home of the Guado and of the Farplane. Come on let's get to the inn and plan our next move." Stella said walking toward the inn. As they made their way through the town, Garet couldn't help but stare stupidly at the Guado around him. "What are you staring at?" Noah whispered nudging him.

"Their hands are as long as my whole arm." Garet said, practically shouting.

"You're really embarrassing." Noah shook his head, "I guess you really are from another world."

"We don't have this sort of thing in Zanarkand."

"That doesn't mean you have to stare." Noah scolded, "Stop it. You're gonna get Stella yelled at." He walked ahead leaving Garet behind. He shrugged and continued exploring the town. After a while, he found himself in front of an unfamiliar entrance, "What's in there?" he asked the attendant.

"This leads to the Farplane. You can see your dead loved ones here."

Garet looked through the cave curiously. "My dead loved ones huh…"

"Yes sir, go in and give it a try."

Garet stepped forward but turned when Stella's voice called his name, "Heading to the Farplane without us?" She asked, Noah and Mia following closely.

"No of course not, I was just curious."

"Well come on. I wanted to go here anyway." Stella replied pulling him into the Farplane. Garet's eyes widened at his new surroundings. "Whoa!" he said looking around.

"Give it a try." Stella said smiling.

"Try what?"

"All you have to do is think about someone you really care about who has died."

"That's creepy. I don't want to see…"

"Well you aren't actually seeing that person. It's more like your memory of them. The pyreflies react to your memories and creates the illusion. That's all it is promise. Now try."

Garet sighed and faced forward. Suddenly, the image of a woman and man appeared, "Mom and dad…" he whispered, "They were my parents…"

Meanwhile, Noah and Mia were standing on the other side of the platform. Noah's parents were before him and he watched them sullenly. "Your mom is very pretty…" Mia whispered.

"Thank, she was…"

"You must miss them so much."

He nodded, "My mom wasn't 100 Al Bhed. Her grandmother married a man from Kilika. And her daughter married an Al Bhed and then they had my mother who also married an Al Bhed my father. But I get my black hair from my great-grandfather."

He sighed and continued staring at his parents, "The night they died, my mom, I fought with her. I told her I wanted to be a normal Al Bhed, one who didn't have to obey Yevon. I wanted to go home and be with my friends. I said some pretty nasty things to her. And to this day I regret not apologizing when I had the chance. That's why I finally accepted Yevon. I guess it's my way of telling my mother I'm sorry."

"I think she knows you're sorry." Mia whispered.

"I hope so Mia," Noah whispered.

"Hey come on you two. We're heading back to the inn." Stella said from the exit.

"I think I'll stay here for a few more minutes. You three go ahead. I'll catch up." Noah said.

"Okay." Garet and Stella left, leaving Mia standing near the entrance.

"Hey…"

"Yeah?"

"If you need me just holler and I'll come running okay."

"Promise?"

"On my honor as an Al Bhed."


	10. The Thunder Planes

"All right next is the Thunder Planes. Then we'll head to Macalania Temple." Stella said to her Guardians, "We're almost there, just two more temples."

"Yes!" Garet said happily, "I can finally show all of you that Zanarkand isn't ruins." He smiled smugly at Noah and Mia.

Mia rolled her eyes, "I still don't buy your 'I'm from Zanarkand' story. I just don't believe you. Now where are you from really?"

"I told you Zanarkand."

Stella slipped her hand into his, "I believe you." she whispered, "There are many things in this world that we are not to understand. Perhaps your Zanarkand is one of them."

Noah and Mia exchanged a glance, "Maybe Garet really is from Zanarkand." Noah shrugged, "He doesn't know anything about Spira. He proved that back in Guadosalam."  
"Ah so we meet again Lady Stella." Belgemine approached the group.

"Lady Belgemine, how has your pilgrimage been going?"

"I have but one temple more in Besaid, that's where I'm headed now. And you?"

"I am on my way to Macalania and then Bevelle."

"Belgemine we have to go now." Her guardian said.

"Ah yes well we must be going now. If we meet again before the final battle, I would like to test your Aeons strength."

"Very well, I'm always ready for a challenge." Stella smiled and performed the prayer.

Belgemine nodded, and then continued on into Guadosalam. "She's nice. If you don't become High Summoner I want her to." Garet remarked.

"You actually want me as High Summoner?"

"Of course! You're my summoner and the best one of the bunch. I'd say you make a great High Summoner…uh what do High Summoners do anyway?"

"They defeat Sin."

"How? I mean the thing is huge."

"The Final Summoning. The goal of the pilgrimage is for a summoner to pray at all the temples so that he or she may obtain the Final Summoning and call the Final Aeon."

"And where do we get the Final Aeon?"

"In Zanarkand, That's why we're going there."

"Oh…That makes sense now. All right everyone let's go." Garet said happily walking forward. However, he jumped back as lightening struck the ground.

"Be careful. This place isn't called the Thunder Planes for nothing." Noah shouted, "See those towers. They will hopefully draw the lightening. All we have to do is stay close to the towers and avoid wide open areas. Now that that's been cleared up we can cross the planes. Just be careful everyone."

The group continued walking along. Mia occasionally glanced around almost as if she was looking for someone. "Is something wrong?" Noah asked her.

"No. Just trying to stay on guard. I don't want another Djose incident."

"Good point." Noah smiled in approval and nodded.

"We should be coming up on the Travel Agency pretty soon. We can rest there if you guys want to." Stella said.

"I could use something to eat." Garet held his stomach as it growled loudly.

"You ate before we left Guadosalam." Mia replied.

"Yeah but we've been walking for almost 3 hours. I'm hungry."

"We'll stop. It's fine." Stella smiled sweetly.

"I am guarding the best summoner in the whole world." Garet said running for the Travel Agency entrance.

The other three lumbered after him and but went their separate ways once inside. Mia and Noah sat at a table in the corner and began talking while Stella went over to a lone window and watched the storm outside. Garet walked over to her, stuffing his face with food, "Hey…" he said with a mouth full. Stella gave him a gentle half smile. He studied her features and that's when he noticed how tired and sad she looked. "What's the matter?" he asked concerned.

"We're almost there. My pilgrimage is almost over." She said.

"But hey, that's a good thing. That means Sin is gonna be toast." He smiled, "Then I can show you Zanarkand. Mia and Noah can come too. They'll believe me then. Then we can watch Blitz and the sunrise or sunset whichever you prefer."

"I wish I could go with you."

"You can once Sin is history."

"A new Sin will be born anyway."

"Well we'll come back to Spira and take it out again. We can even skip the pilgrimage, since you have the Aeons already."

Stella shook her head, "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way."

"The dining area will be closing in a few minutes." The attendant announced.

"Are we staying?" Noah asked walking up to them.

"We might as well." Stella sighed and walked to the front desk, "We need two rooms please."

"All right my lady summoner. The rooms are right through that door." She smiled and pointed to the door on the right.

"Thank you." She went through the door and into the waiting room. Mia on the other hand waited nervously for the arrival of the Al Bhed. "Oui'na myda (you're late)!" she whispered.

"Frana ec cra (where is she)?"  
Mia pointed to the room, "Hu secdygac drec desa (No mistakes this time)."

The Al Bhed followed Mia's directions and went into Stella's bedroom. As soon as he was out of sight, Mia took refuge in an empty room and listened. The Al Bhed walked into the room and found Stella sleeping soundly. He covered her mouth and her eyes opened, "Tu hud clnays (Do not scream). Drec ec vun ouin ufh kuut (This is for your own good)." He uncovered her mouth and took her hand. He led her out of the room and down the hall. As they passed the boys' room, Stella pushed opened the already slightly ajar door waking Noah suddenly, "Garet something's up. Come on." He said standing.

"What's up?"  
"The door, somebody pushed opened the door. Come on." He walked out into the hall and looked around. He spotted the Al Bhed just as he pulled Stella outside. "Hey you stop!" He yelled running forward, "Mia where the hell are you?"

After a few seconds, Mia didn't appear. Noah shrugged and dashed after the kidnapper. "Stop you!" he yelled as the lightening flashed. Stella and her kidnapper appeared. "Kad pylg (Get Back)!"

"Let her go!" Noah demanded.

"No! I won't let an Al Bhed be sacrificed for Yevon."

"She chose her own path. You can't stop her."

"I won't let her sacrifice herself needlessly."

"Stop! Oh okay…Now let her go." Garet said running up to them.

Another flash of lightening brightened up the scene. Garet had an arrow ready to fire.

"Please let me go… someone has to stop Sin…I can do it."

"No…"

"Would you rather someone else does it?" His tight grip on Stella's hand loosened slightly, "If I can help the people of Spira, then I know I haven't traveled for nothing. I want to help everyone including the Al Bhed. Please don't try to stop me anymore. I want to stop Sin, and that's it."

The Al Bhed sighed, "I want to protect you."

"Her guardians are doing a fine job of that." Garet said raising his weapon.

He closed his eyes and dropped Stella's hand. She ran to safety behind her guardians. "I have to go back to Luca…."

"Luca?" Stella asked confused.

"Yes. I have to tell Marcus that I couldn't go through with this." He turned and ran for Guadosalam.

"Uncle Marcus…I knew he didn't want me to become a summoner but I had no idea he would actually try to stop me…" Stella burst into tears and sank to the ground.

"Come on Stel let's go back to the Travel Agency." Garet helped her to her feet and she leaned against him. They walked through the doors, Stella crying. Mia walked out of her room and found them in the lobby. "What's going on?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"We've found out some bad news."

"Uncle M-Marcus is trying to stop my pilgrimage." Stella stammered.

Mia covered her mouth but Noah easily saw through the façade. "Why would he do that?" she asked getting in front of her.

"I-I don't know."

"Why don't you go to bed. I'll be in a moment."

Stella nodded and walked into the bedroom.

"I'll take it from here." She said standing, "I should've been there."

"It's all right. Noah and I took care of it." Garet stretched and walked toward the hall of rooms, "I'm turning in for the night."

"What about Stella?" Noah asked.

"The best thing to do is let her rest. We'll figure out what to do in the morning."

Mia smiled and nodded. Garet walked into his room leaving them alone. "I'm glad that's over."

"You had me fooled." Noah said, looking at her.

"What?"  
"I thought you actually wanted to protect Stella."

"I do."  
"Then why did you betray her?"  
Mia's face dripped with guilt, "I didn't betray her."

"You pretended to be her guardian all this time."

"I didn't pretend! I wanted to protect her! I can't just stand back and let her die like the rest of you Yevon lapdogs."

"She is your family…I can't believe you would trick someone you claim to care about."

"I never tricked Stella. I really want what's best for her."

"Wanna know something funny? That last part wasn't about Stella." He said walking away.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Nope. You are." He answered disappearing around the corner.


	11. Apology part 1

"This is the weirdest looking place I have ever seen." Garet said as they exited the Thunder Planes, "Where are we anyway?"

"Macalania Woods. The temple is through the woods but Bevelle is that way." Noah said pointing toward the path leading to the right, "We'll head that way and go to Macalania Temple first." He walked up the tree branch a few feet ahead then motioned for the group to follow.

Stella had been silent since the disturbing news from the night before. She kept her hands clasped behind her back and her eyes simply stared off into space. Garet sighed; he hated seeing her this way. Mia and Noah were also acting strange. It seemed Noah refused to have anything to do with Mia. But it was none of his business he figured. They continued walking along the mangled tree branches until they arrived at the travel agency. "So where's the temple?" Garet asked stretching.

"Down that way, across the lake ice." Stella said quietly pointing in the direction. She turned away from the group and sighed, "I'm not sure I want to do this anymore." She said after a pause.

"Why not?" Garet asked.

"Because Uncle Marcus…"

"You're going to let him win?"

"Sin…Maybe I just shouldn't I mean Sin…"

"It kills indiscriminately. Al Bhed, Guado, or anyone else you can think of. Sin doesn't care who it kills and you shouldn't care who you help." He said crossing his arms.

Stella nodded, "You're right…but it's just so hard…"

"This is totally unbelievable…" someone said walking out of the agency, "Sin is a complete menace to us all. That poor summoner." He shook his head then noticed the group staring at him curiously, "Hey you're that Al Bhed summoner. I guess you're our only hope, heathen." He said.

"Watch it. She's done nothing to you. And what do you mean only hope?" Noah said.

"Sin attacked a boat bound for Besaid last night and killed a summoner and her guardian."

This news captured Stella's interest, "Belgemine was heading out to Besaid!" she said grabbing Garet's hand.

"Yeah that was her name. The monks are all saying we have no choice but to rely on the heathen." He said pointing to Stella, "I don't know what's worse: Being killed by Sin or being saved by an Al Bhed." He continued through the woods.

"Don't worry about that jerk Stel. He'll be jumping for joy when we defeat Sin." Garet said, "Now let's get a move on. We're almost to Zanarkand right?"

Stella nodded slowly, "Let's go everyone."

They walked on through the snow as Stella sang softly. Recognizing the song, Garet sang with her. And pretty soon Noah joined in as well. "I didn't know you knew the Hymn of The Fayth." Stella said looking at Garet.

"I learned it a while ago, back in Zanarkand. Who is that singing anyway?"

"It's the Fayth. The Hymn soothes the souls of the dead." Noah said.

"Funny how everything here is different from Zanarkand. We sing that song there leisurely."

They reached the temple and found a small crowd of people. "Have you Al Bhed barbarians no manners. Let these people mourn the death of a summoner in peace."

"I am a summoner sir." Stella said stepping forward.

The monk growled, "I would never accept you as my High Summoner."

They could hear a few people murmur in agreement. "I can't believe Grand Maester Mika would allow this abomination to go on." He continued.

Stella bit her lip to keep back her tears. "That's enough out of you." Marcus said pushing him away, "I won't let you bad-mouth my niece."

Stella's eyes grew large as she and her uncle stood face to face. He was about to speak but stopped when a young girl appeared.

"My lady…" the girl said sheepishly walking up to them.

"Yes?"

"W-would you perform the sending for us please?"

Stella looked surprised, "Why?"

"Our parents died this morning. We brought them here to the temple after Sin's attack. My little brother and I are afraid they will become fiends."

"Take me to them." Stella said following the girl toward a room. She gazed at the lifeless bodies, and then began dancing. Pyreflies swirled around her, tears streamed down her cheeks. When she finished she walked over to the siblings and nodded, "Thank you my lady. I am looking forward to the Calm. It will be good to know that my brother will be safe."  
"Yes. I'll bring the calm as soon as I can." She smiled and dried her eyes.

"I've seen a lot of sendings but none as beautiful as yours." Marcus said walking up to them.

"Uncle Marcus?" Stella turned to see him strolling up to them.

"Stella we need to talk."

"Come on everyone. The Cloisters are waiting." She said quickly.

She pushed past him, ignoring him as he called her name.

"It's all right, I can wait." Marcus said as the doors leading to the cloister closed behind them.

Stella shook her head, "I don't want to talk him." She said.

"Well you can't just ignore him." Garet said, touching her arm.

"Why not?"

"Maybe he'll explain things. At least give him the chance." Noah said, agreeing with Garet.

Marcus was pacing in front of the cloister entrance when they returned a few hours later. Stella leaned against Garet as they walked down the steps. She sat down and lowered her head. "We need to talk Stella. Now." Marcus said looking at her sternly.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"You have to understand why I did this. I don't want to lose you." he sat beside her but she turned away from him, "I was trying to protect you…"  
"That again? Come on man, we're her guardians. We protect her." Garet said

Marcus stood a faced him, "You don't know anything. You won't be able to protect her when the time comes."

"I'll protect her from anyone, anywhere no matter what."


	12. Apology part 2

"Protect her…How do you expect to protect her if she fights Sin?" Marcus demanded.

"What do you mean?"

Marcus ignored Garet's question and sat beside Stella, "Listen honey, if being a summoner is sincerely what you want then I apologize. But I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you want to do this." he said trying to catch her gaze.

Stella sighed and looked over at her guardians. They were watching her intently, almost as if they were peering directly into her soul. She looked at them for a few more moments, then shifted her gaze to the siblings she had helped earlier. The girl smiled and waved at Stella. She nodded, "I want to do this. I will…continue."

"Then please accept my apology." Marcus snapped his fingers and a Crusader stepped forward holding a case. "I had these weapons custom made for you four. Mia, this is a longsword. It's called Kalevala."

Mia smiled and reached for the sword. The hilt was white and she smiled at her reflection in the beautiful blade. "Thank you uncle."

He nodded then reached into the case again, "Noah this is for you." He said handing the doll to the monk, "This doll is called, Medea."

Noah's new doll was a wizard dressed in a white robe, "Thank you sir."

"Garet you're next. This bow is called Nemesis." He handed the bow to Garet who smiled at his new weapon.

"Amazing." He ran his fingers over the designs etched in the wood, "Thank you so much."

"Stella…for you…" Marcus said pulling out the staff. The design on the top of the staff was pink and white and in the shape of a heart, "This is called Zephyrus."

She accepted her new weapon and thanked her uncle.

"You three use these new weapons to protect my niece. If anything happens to her before she battles Sin, I will have your head." He ordered, "Stella, you have my blessing. Complete your pilgrimage and become the next High Summoner. And no matter what, I will always be proud of you." he opened his arms and gave her a long hug, "I love you." he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too uncle."

"Your grandmother wants to see you." he said drying his eyes.

"Are going to Home?" Noah asked anxiously.

"Uh let's discuss this outside." Marcus said, facing the group of people. They were none to happy about them still being in the temple. They gathered their belongings and met outside.

"So where are we headed next?" Garet asked, "There's just one more temple before Zanarkand right?"

"No um we're going to Home."

"Home?'

"That's where the Al Bhed live. My grandmother wants to see me. We won't stay long I promise."

"I'll have a boat prepared so you can leave immediately." Marcus said touching Stella's hand.

Garet sighed in frustration; this isn't the itinerary he had in mind.

"Thank you."

"Tell my mother I said hi."

"I will."

Stella, Mia, and Noah began down the path. Garet started after them but stopped when Marcus called out to him, "Hey you stop."

Garet turned, "Yes?"

"I've seen the way she looks at you."

"Who?"

"Stella. She cares for you deeply."

"Yeah I care about her too. I just don't understand why you would keep her from completing her pilgrimage."

"You don't know anything do you?"

Garet looked confused as Marcus shook his head, "Stella trusts you. Stand by her always."

"Garet, Uncle Marcus let's go." Mia called.

Marcus walked by Garet and caught up with Stella and her Guardians.

Author's note: Here's a little background on the weapons- Kalevala (Mia's Sword) - It's a Finnish national epic. It literally means "Land of Heroes". Medea (Noah's Doll) – Greek Mythology; she was an enchantress who fell in love with Jason. Nemesis (Garet's Bow) - Greek Mythology; goddess of vengeance. Zephyrus (Stella's Staff) – Greek Mythology; a god personifying the gentle west wind.


	13. Home

Garet leaned over the ship's railing and stared at his reflection in the water. He could tell that the days he had spent in Spira had changed him. His skin was tan and his face chiseled into a worn and tired expression. "Hey." Stella said walking up and leaning against the rail. Garet grunted in response. "What's the matter?"

He shook his head, "Nothing. Do I look different to you?"

Stella looked into the water at his reflection, "Of course. You look stronger."

"When will we get to Zanarkand?"

"As soon as we leave Home, we'll head straight for Bevelle then we'll cross the Calm Lands, climb Mount Gagazet, and into Zanarkand."

Garet averted his gaze back to the water. "You never smile anymore, Garet."

"I don't have a lot to smile about nowadays. I want to go home."

Stella looked at him as he continued staring out into the water, "Will you try to find a way back?"

"I think I will. Spira isn't my home. I want to go back to Zanarkand."  
Her eyes lowered, "I will...miss you."  
"Oh I won't leave before we defeat Sin. I am your guardian and I intend on completing this mission."

"Well then don't forget to smile."

Garet turned to her with a puzzled expression.

"The people of Spira have enough to be sad about. The last thing they need to see is a sad face on a guardian. We are Spira's hope and we must shine bright in these dark times. So you have to learn to smile even when you are feeling sad. Now let me see." She said putting on her best smile.

Garet couldn't help but laugh as Stella's smile turned into a goofy grin, "That's the spirit." She clapped her hands and laughed with him.

"Those two are awfully close." Mia said to Noah as they watched them laugh.

Noah grunted in response.

"Come on Noah. Can you blame for doing what I did? I don't want to lose my cousin."

"That still doesn't give you the right." He said, walking away.

Mia crossed her arms, "E's hud cunno (I'm not sorry)…" she said grimly.

The Al Bhed's chatter became louder as the boat approached the island of Home. "Whoa! …That's it!" Garet said nearly falling into the water.

"Yes. Isn't it beautiful?" Stella said smiling, "It's good to be home."

The boat anchored at the dock, letting it's passengers off. Stella and Mia wasted no time greeting the Al Bhed. Noah on the other hand felt a little out of place. The people seemed to recognize him but simply refused to speak to him.

"Do you feel out of place too?" Noah asked Garet.

"A little. I don't understand a word they're saying."

"Boys, come on, my grandmother is waiting for us." Stella called to them.

Garet grinned, "But as long as I'm with Stella I guess it doesn't matter." He said running after his summoner. Noah shrugged and ran to catch up with his friends. "It's been ages since I've been here." He thought as he passed a few people he recognized. They had been his childhood friends. But as with the rest of the Al Bhed, they were ignoring him too.

"Grandma!" Stella called as they entered the house.

"Stella?" The older woman appeared from the kitchen. She had beautiful snow white hair and bright green swirling eyes. "Grandma, it's good to see you." Stella performed the prayer and her grandmother copied.

"How is Marcus?" she asked hugging her youngest grandchild.

"He's fine. He sends his regards. Grandma these are my other guardians: Noah and Garet."

"Pleased to meet you boys." Lea said nodding to them.

"Grandma…" Mia appeared and opened her arms.

"Mia…So this is where you've been? Being a guardian I see."

"Yes ma'am." She said, "Just like grandfather was to you."

Lea smiled and nodded, "So how is your pilgrimage going?"

"Good."

"Have you heard about the other summoner…?"

"Yes she was killed on her way to Besaid."

"Not her, another one. A man I believe. He quit his pilgrimage at the Calm Lands. He couldn't handle the pressure."

Stella lowered her gaze, "No one mentioned him to me. Everyone was already saying I was the only hope."

"He quit before the other summoner died."

Stella crossed her arms, "We can't stay long. We've got to get to Bevelle."

"I know. But I have to talk to you."

"All right." Stella said walkin gup to her grandmother.

She straightened, "Not now baby girl. Show your friends around. We'll talk after dinner okay."

Stella nodded, "Come on guys." They all walked outside, into the sun, "Hey Mia let's see if we can find my old house."

Stella said leading the way down the walkway. Eventually, they houses became further apart and many of them were nothing but foundations. "Where are we?" Garet asked.

"This is our old neighborhood." Mia said, "Sin destroyed this part of Home 10 years ago before Lord Ohalland brought us The Calm."

"Yes, I was 11 years old. Sin swept a lot of the people that lived here out to sea. My parents were among them. I went to live with Uncle Marcus shortly after that happened." Stella added.

"I was 13. Stella and I always hung out here together, before she moved. My mother and father were killed a few months after. Sin attacked again. I went to live with grandma." Mia walked up to another set of ruins, "Sin took so much away from me." Her gaze fixed on Noah as she spoke, "I can't bear to lose anyone else."

"Question: Why does Sin always come back?" Garet asked scratching his head.

"Sin is our punishment for our arrogance. It won't go away until we have atoned." Stella explained.

"What made Sin appear in the first place?"

"Do you remember when we first met, and I explained what happened to Zanarkand?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"During the war, Bevelle and Zanarkand began using great machina weapons. The weapons were so powerful; it was believed that Spira was going to be destroyed."

"The day Sin appeared; the soldiers climbed Mount Gagazet and saw nothing but rubble. Sin had been born." Noah continued the story.

"But wait, if Sin keeps coming back then why even bother with a pilgrimage? I mean is the time really worth it?"

"Yes it is!" Stella said vehemently, "If even for a little while, the people of Spira are safe and can sleep without fear. The pilgrimage is always worth it."

"How do you possibly find the strength to go on?"

"From you three. You are my pillars of support and give me a reason to journey on." Stella smiled, "You are all my family."

"Guys…Dinner!" Lea said walking up to them. They returned to the house and began eating. Stella watched them eat happily. The laughter that filled the room made her smile. "Everyone go into the den and I'll clean up." Stella said standing and stacking the dishes.

"I'll help." Garet stood and gathered the used plates and carried them into the kitchen.

Noah went outside, while Mia went into the den. Lea leaned against the doorframe and watched the young couple goof off as they washed the dishes. She could tell they were close and they were going to have to be so they could face what was coming in Zanarkand. Clearing her throat, she stepped forward. Stella and Garet turned and smiled at her. "Stel can we talk?" she said.

"Go on. I'll finish up here." Garet said.

"You sure?"

"Of course, go ahead."

"Thanks Garet." She kissed his cheek and followed her grandmother outside.

"He seems like a nice young man…" she said.

"He is. I met him in Besaid."

"Is that where he's from?"

Stella bit her lip, "No…he says he's from Zanarkand."

Lea gave Stella a puzzled look, "Zanarkand. Then the rumors are true…"

"What rumors?"

"There are rumors I heard in Bevelle when I was there a few weeks ago. Apparently, Lord Ohalland's guardian was from Zanarkand."

"Really? What happened to him?"

"No one has seen him since the last calm started. He just vanished."

Stella crossed her arms, "Do you think there's a connection?"

"Maybe…You seem very close to him."

"I love spending time with him. He's a lot of fun."

"Don't fall in love with him…"

Stella blushed, "My pilgrimage is my number one priority. Love is the last thing on my mind." She lied.

"Good. Go back inside, it's getting cold."

"Yes Grandma." Stella kissed her cheek then disappeared inside. Lea followed and found Garet drying the last of the dishes.

"Thank you so much for that." She said patting his back.

"It was no problem."

"I couldn't help but notice you've taken a shine to my granddaughter."

"Who wouldn't? Stella's such an amazing person."

"She is. I shouldn't have to warn you but, don't fall in love with her." She said.

Garet eyes grew large. He had never once considered his feelings for Stella. "I think I already have." He said smiling to himself.

Lea shook her head, "I see…You can't tell her. She would distance herself from you and that wouldn't be a good thing."

"Why would she do that?"

"She hasn't told you? Oh then it's not my place to say anything. Stella will tell you when she's ready. Well I'm going to say goodnight." She said leaving Garet more confused then ever.


	14. The Death of a Summoner

Garet's sleep was disturbed by the shouting coming from outside and his name being called. He got up and found that his party was missing. Walking outside, he immediately sensed something was wrong. The Al Bhed were running in all different directions, shouting their language.

He found Noah helping some of the elderly Al Bhed into shelter.

"It's about time!" Noah shouted.

"What's going on?"

"Sin is wreaking havoc all across Home. It's destroyed well over half of the homes."

"Where's Stella?"

"Down at the beach! She went with Mia and Lea …Be careful, ma'am." He said helping the woman, "Listen man, I gotta help these people. You find Stella."

Garet took off running, hoping to spot where Stella and Mia had gone. The Al Bhed weren't that much help, because he didn't understand a word they were saying. "Garet!" Mia called out running toward him.

"Mia, Where's Stella?"

"With Grandma. Over here, come on." Mia grabbed his hand and led him toward a small inlet cave. She was huddled there with her grandmother in her arms. "Stella…what's the matter?"

"It's Grandma…Sin attacked…" her words were shaky and barely audible.

He got down beside her and put his hand on her shoulders. She looked up at him, showing him her bloodshot eyes and tear streaks.

"Stella…"

"She's gone…" Stella whispered, "My Grandmother is gone." Tears began sliding down her cheeks.

Garet stood, unsure of how to comfort her. Mia was standing with her back to the situation. But her shoulders were shaking with her silent sobs. "What happened, Mia?"

"She came out here to help people living on the coast. Sin destroyed everything…and killed everyone here."

"Has Stella sent them?"

"Not yet…" She dried her eyes then turned to Stella, "Come on Stella. It's time to start sending these people….Watch out!" She leapt in front of Stella and brandished her Kalevala. Sinspawn had appeared in front of them. She swung her sword and sliced through the bug. Garet ran forward to help when a bright light flashed in his eyes. When he could see clearly again he saw the world had come to a complete stop. "Stella…"his voice echoed.

"She can't hear you."

Whirling around, he came face to face with the boy in purple. "You…You were the one who brought me to Spira."

"That's right. Stella wouldn't have been able to complete her pilgrimage without you."

"Do you still want to go home?"

"You mean I can?" he asked excitedly.

"It's all up to you…"

Garet was ecstatic about the thought of going home, but his eyes fell on Stella, "Will I be able to go back after Stella completes her pilgrimage?"

"That depends on the circumstances."

"No. I can't abandon my friends until we complete this mission. Stella needs me. I won't leave her."

"Very well." And with that the boy disappeared. Slowly the world returned to normal. Mia cut through the Sinspawn and it dissolved into a swirl of pyreflies. "Are you all right?" Mia asked.

Stella didn't answer. "Guys…Everyone is safe underground." Noah said running up to them, "Whoa who died?"

"Lea." Garet answered.

Their attention turned to Stella, "You three get ready to leave." She said gripping the Zephyrus, "We're heading out to Bevelle as soon as I finish the Sending. I must defeat Sin."

Noah, Garet, and Mia were waiting with the ferryman when Stella appeared. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "Is everyone ready?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Only if you are." Noah said.

"Let's go."

As the boat glided through the water, Noah found Stella leaning over the railing. "Stella…"

She didn't turn around, "After my mother died, Grandma was the only woman in my life. I inherited her talents as a summoner. She taught me… and now she's gone."

"I'm sure she's proudly watching you from the Farplane."

"She was supposed to be there when my Calm started…She was supposed to…be there to celebrate with you three."

"Does Garet know?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell him…Not after what happened at Home."

"Garet has a right to know."

"The right to know what?" Garet asked walking up to them.

Noah looked from Stella to Garet and shook his head, "It's not my place to say anything." He said walking away.

"What's going on?" Garet asked.

"Nothing. We'll be in Bevelle soon." She said taking his hand, "That's the last temple before we have to cross the Calm Lands, climb Mount Gagazet, and get to Zanarkand." She said trying to sound happy.

"No I want to know what's going on."

"Please Garet…"

"Hey guys, we're in Bevelle." Mia ran up to them.

"We've made it my lady. Bevelle is waiting for you." The ferryman docked the boat and helped Stella off the boat. She gazed around the city. The city had just come to life. People were already whispering about last nights events. "Did you hear what happened to the Al Bhed?"

"Those Al Bhed got what they deserve I say."

Garet clenched his fists, "How can these people just talk about the Al Bhed like that? They are people too!"

"We don't matter to them. Come on; let's get to the temple so we can get out of here." Stella said. She began walking toward the temple entrance, when she was stopped by Mika. "Grand Maester Mika…It is an honor to meet you sir." She said performing the prayer.

"Someone is here to see you." he said pointing behind the group.

Turning around, the group saw Marcus. His shoulders were shaking, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Tell me Stella…is it true about my mother?" he asked.

Her breath became short as sobs shook through her body, "Yes…Uncle…" she said running to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I-I… this wasn't suppose to happen." She sobbed heavily into his coat.

After a while, Marcus spoke, "You have to stop your pilgrimage."

"What?" she pulled away from him.

"I've lost my mother, brother, and sister to this menace. I won't lose you either! You're going to stop this foolishness this minute."

"I can't; I'm the only one left. I have to defeat Sin!"

"I heard two more summoners have started their pilgrimage."

"Sin will destroy all of Spira before they get to Zanarkand!"

"I don't care!" He reached out to grab her wrist, but Noah and Garet stood protectively in front of her, "What the hell are you doing?" Marcus shouted. He reached between them, but Garet grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry sir." Noah said.

"What are you doing?"

"You may be her uncle…but we are still her guardians. If she is still willing to go on, it is our job to protect her."

"Get out of my way!" he yelled sinking to his knees, "E ryja du cyja ran… (I have to save her)."

"That's enough Marcus!" Mika said interrupting the commotion, "You are distraught over losing your mother. Go home now and rest."

"Not without my daughter!"

Stella looked very surprised, "Uncle…" she whispered getting on her knees in front of him and taking his hands.

"I've raised you for most of your life. Oui'na so pypo kenm. E muja oui." (You're my baby girl. I love you).

"Vydran E's cunno, pid E sicd (Father, I'm sorry, but I must)."

"You're as stubborn as a Shoopuf like your mother." He pulled the girl into a hug, "I love you. Go on now…the Fayth is waiting."

"You're going to let me go?"

"Mother wouldn't be happy with me if she knew I was trying to stop a summoner. Besides…Spira needs you." he smiled despite the tears still falling down his cheeks.

Stella stood, "Come on everyone. Let's go to the Cloister of Trials. Thank you so much for everything, Vydran, I love you." she hugged him for a long time.

"Go on now. I won't be able to let go if you hold on much longer."

He released her, "Goodbye…"

"Goodbye…"

Garet watched the scene completely confused. "Why were they saying goodbye?" He thought. A few hours later, they emerged from the temple, "All right everyone, we're going to Zanarkand. Garet, isn't this what you've been waiting for? What's the matter?"

"Why did you and Marcus say goodbye? He'll be there when we come back right?"

Stella bit her lip, "I won't be coming back."

"Why not?"

"It's nothing. Come on guys Zanarkand is waiting."

"No! I'm tired of all this secrecy. I'm not moving until you tell me!" He stopped and crossed his arms, "Tell me what's going on!"

Noah sighed, "When we get to Zanarkand Stella will get the Final Aeon…"

"Yeah I got that part. I thought that was a good thing."

"The Final Aeon will defeat Sin…but then it's gonna kill her."

Garet's expression changed. At first he was shocked, then angry, "Why didn't you tell me this?" He asked looking around at them, "Why?"

"I just couldn't bring myself to say it. I know I should've said something. I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me you're still going to go through with this?"

"I have to. I am a summoner. Spira needs me."

"So you're just going to give your life for people who think your very existence is a mistake?"

"Yes I will."

"Why?"

"Because it is my duty!"

"Your duty? That's not good enough!"

"Knowing that all of you will be safe, assures me that my death will not be in vain. I knew what it meant the day I decided to become a summoner. I have accepted my fate and gladly die for the people I care about most in the world!" Stella began walking away. Noah and Mia watched on not sure of what to say. "Stella…"

"Forget it Garet, I won't change my mind!"

"I love you!"

Stella stopped, her heart pounding loud in her ears.

"Did you hear me? I said I love you."

"Come on guys, we're losing light." She said, hiding her tears.


	15. The Calm Lands

Garet scowled at the ground as he lagged behind the rest of the group. He had been silent since they left Bevelle. Stella was going to die…he loved her and she was going to die. He wasn't even sure he wanted to stay in Spira anymore. Could he really help Stella defeat Sin if meant her death?

"We're going to take a break." Stella announced as the stood on the ledge overlooking the Calm Lands, "Climbing Mt. Gagazet is going to take a lot of energy. So let's make sure we're at full strength." She settled on the grass and her eyes traveled across the field. Mia sat beside her and Noah and Garet stood behind them. "What is this place?" Garet asked Noah.

"The Calm Lands. This is where summoners fight Sin."

"See the chasm over there?" Stella asked, pointing toward the gaping hole toward the north.

"What about it?"

"That hole was created by Lord Gandof. He defeated Sin with the Final Aeon and created the hole. It's said that mighty fiends roam the bottom of the gorge because no one ever sent the people that died down there."

Garet crossed his arms and looked over at the gorge. Had this Gandof died down there too? The group became silent once more. "I'm running out of time." Mia thought anxiously, "Uncle Marcus may have given up but I won't. Not until she's safe."

Stella stood and stretched, "I'd like a bit of time to myself if that's all right." She said, "I won't be long." She walked down the ledge and settled in the grass with her back to her guardians.

"There has to be a way to save her." Mia said standing.

Noah simply ignored her and sat in the grass, swinging his legs off of the ledge. "Do you really think we can save her?" Garet asked.

"Yes. If we stop the pilgrimage." She replied.

"There is no other way to stop Sin?" Garet scratched his head, "but…"

"The teachings clearly state that there is no other way. Sin cannot be stopped except by the Final Aeon." Noah interjected, "There is no other way."

"So that's it? We're just gonna go along with this and let her throw her life away?" Garet was obviously getting angry.

"It's her decision. And it's our job to protect her until she faces Sin." Noah closed his eyes and leaned back on his arms as the wind whipped his black hair across his face.

"You act as if you don't even care, Noah." Mia snapped.

Noah's eyes opened quickly, "Don't you dare say I don't care what happens to her. Stella is like a sister to me. And I don't look forward to her dying when this is over but she has made up her mind and it is not our place to butt in." he stood and faced Mia as he spoke, "You had absolutely no right to…"

"Ready guys?" Stella had returned and was smiling innocently at them.

"Did you finish what you needed to?" Noah asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready for Zanarkand whenever you are."

To make his point all the more clear, Noah asked, "Are you sure this is what you want? You want to complete your pilgrimage?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Then I am behind you one hundred percent."

Stella smiled again, "Thank you Noah. Now are we moving on?" she started walking down the ledge.

Turning back to Garet and Mia, Noah said, "You belong beside her." His eyes fixed intently on Garet he then turned and followed after Stella. They neared the entrance of Mount Gagazet when Mia called out, "Stop! Stella, I say we stop. We can't go to Zanarkand! I don't want you to…"

Stella put her hands together and walked up to her cousin, "You know that I have to. For Grandma, and Uncle Marcus, and you. For everyone in Spira."

"NO! I worked so hard with Uncle Marcus to stop you! You're my family. I can't let you die!"

Stella gasped, "What did you say?"

"W-what? Nothing."

"You worked with Uncle Marcus to try and stop me? How dare you! You tricked me."

"Stella, please…"

"Save it." Stella snapped, "I don't want you with us anymore! I want a guardian I can trust. And you've made it clear that I cannot trust you. Garet, Noah…let's go."


	16. E's cunno

The Ronso warmly greeted Stella and her guardians. "Maester Kelk, please may my guardians and I rest here for a while?" Stella asked performing the prayer.

"You are most welcome, my lady summoner. Kelik make sure that our guests are comfortable." Kelk said motioning toward his son.

Stella stood at the entrance of the mountain. Staring up at the peak longing, "We're so close." She whispered to Garet as he walked up to her.

"So…Zanarkand is beyond the mountain?" he asked.

"Yes. We're almost there." She crossed her arms, "Garet…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay with me? Stay with me until the end?"

"The end…I will stay with you until you don't need me anymore." He walked up to her and slipped his hand into hers.

"Always then?"

Garet smiled, "Always. You have made up your mind and I have no right to try and change it. Forgive me."

"I already have." She smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately, "Your Zanarkand…Tell me one more time what it's like."

Garet found a smooth rock and settled on it. He pulled Stella onto his lap and began, "It has great stadium that's always lit up, even at night. Bright lights litter the entire city. The view is so pretty. It's almost like jewels are decorating the buildings. My favorite place was always the beach. The sun made the water glow an eerie color when it would rise. You couldn't help but feel at peace there. Like nothing else in the world mattered. I would go down there every afternoon and practice blitz with my nephew."

"Jecht right?" she asked.

"Yeah. We would spend hours on end just kicking the ball back and forth. Until my sister told us it was time to come in. Jecht is more like a son to me."

"You were with him the day you came to Spira weren't you?"

"Yes. We were out on the beach practicing. The Fayth appeared told me that they had been dreaming for so long…He asked if I was the one who would stop their dreaming. Then Sin…a tidal wave. The kid touched my arm and I fell asleep. When I woke up I had washed up on Besaid."

"If you two are ready, Zanarkand is waiting." Noah walked up to them and smiled with approval.

Stella stood, "Yes it is getting late." She started up the path with Noah and Garet following closely.

"You two seemed cozy. I thought you were still upset." Noah said nudging Garet playfully.

"I've been doing some thinking. I don't have much time left with her I don't look forward to her dying when this is over…but I'd rather see her smile and remember the good times we shared. It'll make a great story to tell my nephew when I get home."

"Zanarkand…So you will find a way back?"

"Since when do you believe me about Zanarkand?" Garet asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. Maybe it exists…maybe it doesn't. I've known you for a while, Garet. And you haven't given me reason not to trust you. But I can't help but ask: why don't you stay here in Spira?"

"Once the pilgrimage is over, I won't have a reason to." Garet answered. He watched Stella, who was just a few feet ahead of them. Garet smiled, "Are you afraid?"

Noah looked ahead, "I don't know much beyond Yevon's Teachings and the life I had in Kilika… So yeah, I'm afraid. What about you?"

"Afraid doesn't describe it. I didn't know a world existed outside of Zanarkand. I wish I could show Jecht…but he will just have to settle for the stories I'm going to tell him."

"Maybe he'll get to see it for himself one day."

"Maybe…"

The continued up the mountain and decided to rest a third of the way to the top. Stella stretched and walked up to Garet and Noah, "Just a little farther now boys." She said.

"Getting nervous?" Noah asked.

Stella shook her head, "As long as I can face Sin, nothing frightens me." She stood erect and gazed up at the mountain's peak.

Through the howling wind and light snow fall, Stella could make out the voice softly calling her name, "Stella…"

Mia materialized in the fog, "Stella…"

"Come on guys. Mia I have nothing to say to you." Stella and her guardians began making their way up the trail.

"Stop!" Mia yelled, "You may not have anything to say to me…But I have plenty to say to you!"

Stella stopped walking and turned to her cousin, "What?"

She inhaled deeply, "We both lost so much to Sin. Our home, parents, Grandma…I was only trying to help. I don't want to lose you too."

Stella crossed her arms, "You still shouldn't have…"

"I know. I was wrong… and I wanted to say E's cunno (I'm sorry)…."

"You're sorry…Fine, I forgive you. If that's all…" She turned and continued walking.

"Stella, please! I want to fight Sin with you."

"You what?"

"I can't save you…I've accepted that. I want to fight with you. Stop Sin from ruining someone else's life. Will you let me? Please?"

She stopped walking and shut her eyes, "No more Mia…No more trying to stop me. All right?"

"I won't. I will fight with you." She walked up to her cousin and wrapped her arms around her, "I'm sorry…" She said shaking.

Stella put her arms around her cousin's back and held her as she cried silently on her shoulder.


	17. Zanarkand

"Zanarkand…the Lost City of the Dead," Stella exhaled, "We made it." She walked forward and stood on the ledge overlooking the ruins.

Garet stood beside her, staring at the ruins of the once great machina city. "So it's true." He whispered, "Zanarkand really is gone…" So this was the final chapter of Stella's story. Soon the time would come for her to face the end, the final battle with Sin.

She looked at him sadly and slipped her hand into his.

"Come on let's rest down here." Noah said leading the way.

Time was slipping away. Stella knew she didn't have much time left, "Everyone…wait…I have something for you." she reached into her bag and handed Garet a sphere.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Just watch okay." She said walking away.

"Wait where are you going?" Noah asked catching her arm.

"I-I just don't want to see you watch it. I won't go far, I promise." He released her arm and she went a few feet away and settled on a rock.

"Well Garet switch it on." Mia said.

He sighed and activated the sphere. Stella's image became visible. They immediately recognized her surroundings, The Calm Lands. "Hi everyone! If you're watching this then we've made it to Zanarkand and our journey is almost over. After everything that's happened, I bet you're wondering why I decided to continue my pilgrimage. I am a summoner and Spira's safety comes before my own. So I just wanted to say goodbye to you all. Because of you three, I can honestly say that my journey was full of joy and laughter. Noah, you're such an amazing person. You brought so much happiness to my pilgrimage and my life. You've made this journey interesting, fun, and an experience I will always treasure. Oh and I know I never really thanked you for saving me back in Kilika Woods. So thank you, thank you so much. Mia we've been through some very tough times. I know you and Uncle Marcus didn't want to become a summoner, so I'm sorry I ran off and did it anyway. Hey do you remember shortly before I left Home, when we sat for hours talking about how nice it would be if we could have an eternal calm? There's a chance that mine will be the eternal one. Wouldn't it be nice if it was? But I suppose no one else in Spira would expect an Al Bhed to bring them the Eternal Calm, right? So I guess that leaves you…Garet. I can't believe you stuck with me even when you discovered the truth about my pilgrimage. I know I should've told you when I asked you to be my guardian, but you probably wouldn't have joined me if I had. And I never would have experienced the joy, laughter, and tears that we all have shared. And…I never known you and I don't like thinking about that. Because of you I know I can complete my duty with no regrets. You are my family and I love you all…Goodbye." Then the sphere became clouded with static. Garet looked up from the sphere at his fellow guardians. Mia had tears streaming down her cheeks as did Noah. Garet sighed heavily, "Stella come on." He said walking up to her and placing his hand on her shoulder. She got up and followed Garet. At the entrance of the ruins, Stella and her guardians settled down. Noah built a small fire using his fire spell. The gathered around and watched the flames silently. It was almost over…and then the Calm would come. After what felt like an eternity, Stella stood, "Everyone ready?" she asked.

"Might as well be." Noah stood then offered his hand to Mia, "Ready?" he asked.

Mia looked at him surprised, "Yeah." She replied accepting his hand, "As ready as I'll ever be." He pulled her to her feet. They turned to Garet, who was still staring into fire.

"Garet you coming?" Noah asked as Mia and Stella walked ahead a little.

"Uh…yeah." He said following them. When they arrived at the stadium, they were met by a mysterious monk.

"Welcome Summoner." He said in shaky voice, "You have traveled a long and difficult road. Now go on to Lady Yunalesca. She will reward your endeavors." The monk smiled at Stella then began walking away.

"I didn't think there was anyone left." Garet said.

"There isn't." Noah answered, "That man's an unsent."

"Let's go." Stella said walking into the dome.

Once inside, they were completely amazed at what they saw. Pyreflies were everywhere. "All these pyerflies…"Noah said walking forward.

Mia screamed as the image of a person shot by her, "I don't like here." She said.

"It's Lord Gandof…" Stella said, "But why?"

The voice of a woman interrupted her, "We don't have to do this Gandof." She said.

"We must." He replied.

"But what about our children? What will happen to them?"

"That's why we are here, for our children. I want to keep Sin away from them."

The woman buried her face in Gandof's chest, "But there might be another way to stop Sin without you dying."

He nodded in agreement, "Yes there maybe but right now the Final Summoning is the only way we have. Now come." He said gently. The pyreflies that created the image separated causing Gandof and the woman to vanish.

"T-that was Lady Ella, Lord Gandof's wife and guardian." Noah said, "I get it…This place is like a great big sphere. The pyerflies must have captured these people's memories and preserved them here. That's amazing." He continued.

"As fascinating as all that is, Noah, I'm getting really freaked out." Mia said, "Can we please get what we came here for and go? Please?" She begged.

Stella nodded and they continued on. "The cloisters must be up ahead." Stella said as they neared an unfamiliar door. After the cloisters were solved, Stella stood before the elevator, "All right everyone, here I go." She stepped onto the platform and descended down into the Chamber of the Fayth. Garet crossed his arms and turned his back to the elevator. "Boy that was fast Stella." Noah said as she reappeared suddenly.

"Come with me!" Stella said, obviously upset.

The guardians gathered on the elevator and it lowered them to the Chamber.

"Look! There is no Fayth. It's just an empty statue." She said pointing to the remains.

"What? Are you saying we came here for nothing?" Garet fumed.

"No you haven't travelers. That was once the Fayth of Lord Zaon. But he is no more." The voice of the monk echoed through the room, "Lady Yunalesca is waiting. Go and all will be explained."

"Go where?" Mia asked.

"Through here I suppose." Stella replied walking through the door behind them.

The other three followed suit and were greeted by Yunalesca.

"Welcome Summoner and Guardians to Zanarkand." She said smiling, "Congratulations on completing your pilgrimage."

"Thank you my lady." Stella stepped forward and nodded her head.

"Now I will bestow that which you seek, The Final Aeon."

"Thank you." She whispered her head still bent.

"Now, choose."

Stella's head raised, a puzzle expression on her face, "What?"

"You must choose the one whom I will change into your Fayth." Yunalesca explained, "A bond must exist between you and whom you have chosen for that is what the Final Aeon embodies. The light of that bond is what will destroy Sin. So choose wisely summoner. But do not be afraid. For when you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. And you will thus attain the final and ultimate liberation."

Stella stared at Yunalesca, completely speechless. After a moment of silence, she found her voice again, "My lady, may I have a moment with my guardians to decide?"

"Very well. I'll be waiting." She said leaving the room.

"I have to choose my Fayth." Stella said sitting on the steps.

"How ironic." Mia said shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Noah said.

"A summoner has to choose a guardian to become her Fayth. The person who protects her may very well become the person who does her the most harm."

"Well I don't agree." Garet replied, "What if that woman was right? What if there is a way to stop Sin without Stella dying?"

"Like Gandof said this is the only way we have…" Noah began but just stopped speaking. Silence filled the air. It was intense and almost unbearable for Stella.

"Stel…Let me become the Fayth. Then I'll know my life wasn't a total waste." Noah said stepping forward.

"No. Let me become the Fayth. It's the least I could do after all the trouble I've caused." Mia said.

Stella looked over at Garet. He seemed almost detached from the situation. "Garet…"

His glassy eyes turned to her, "Yes?"

"Will you become my Fayth?" she asked.

"All right." He straightened and they entered the door Lady Yunalesca had gone through.

"Have you chosen summoner?" she asked.

"I have…I choose…"

"It's me." Garet interrupted and stepped forward, "I'm gonna be her Fayth."

"Very well. Close your eyes." She said waving her hand over him.

Slowly his legs became transparent and it traveled up through his torso. Stella watched helplessly. Her emotions were building inside of her, she thought they would burst. "Garet!" she yelled, running forward and wrapping her arms around him. She could barely feel anything of him, but she didn't care. She rested her head on his back. "You have to let me go Stella." He said.

"No I can't!" She shook her head and tightened her grip.

"Just let go."

"No. I don't want you to go away! I love you!" she cried.

Garet turned around and looked at Stella. Her head was bent and a single tear slipped down her cheek and splashed on the ground.

"Say it again, Stella."

"I love you, Garet." She whispered.

He lifted her chin with his finger. Her eyes looked up at him sadly, "I don't want you to go." She whispered.

Garet leaned in and gently kissed her. She was a bit surprised at first but closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. Slowly the world melted away. No one else mattered to Stella except Garet and she knew nothing else mattered to him but her. "The light of your bond shines bright. Use its strength and vanquish Sin. Return hope to the people of Spira." Yunalesca said.

Stella could faintly feel his pressed against hers and then suddenly he was gone. She opened her eyes. Garet was floating before her as the Fayths of the previous temples had.

"Garet…" she reached for him and he gracefully entered the body of his summoner.

"Now summoner, go and fulfill your purpose. The Final Aeon is yours." Yunalesca nodded to Stella then vanished. After a short silence, Noah and Mia helped Stella to her feet and led her back to lady Yunalesca's throne room.

"Come on Stella. If we hurry we can still rest before the final battle." Mia said.

Surprisingly, Stella wretched from their grasp and sat down on the steps. With her back to her guardians, Stella sobbed helplessly.


End file.
